


All is Sane

by hivecaptor



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor
Summary: He turned the corner to see a repo man lash out with his scalpel and strike Sebastian right in the stomach. His brown eyes blew wide as he clutched his side in a vain effort to stop the bleeding. The boy cried out, tried to step forward but faltered, and fell.There was so much blood.
Relationships: GraveRobber (Repo!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	All is Sane

"I swear, you've got the wrong person, I'm not Oscar!" Sebastian screamed as the repo man advanced. "I promise I've never had a surgery in my life!" He stumbled backwards as the man drew a scalpel from his coat and slashed wildly.

Despite his best efforts to avoid the knife, he felt cold steel bite into the skin of his abdomen as he twisted away. Sebastian felt nothing save for a warm, spreading sensation and the gush of blood through his fingers as he tried desperately to hold the wound closed. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps quickly drawing near. They weren't the Repo man's, Sebastian could still see him standing still with the knife in hand. The numbness in his stomach morphed into a dull ache and then ramped up dramatically. As hot knives pierced his organs, Sebastian wobbled and fell to the cobblestones with a cry of pain.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a large figure tackling the repo man to the ground.

* * *

Graverobber was sitting curled in an alcove behind one of GeneCo's buildings, bottling zydrate when he heard the screaming. Now, screaming wasn't unusual in a city where organ repossessions had become commonplace, but what struck Graverobber like a blow to the chest was the voice behind aforementioned screams. He recognized it as Sebastian's immediately.

Graverobber took off in the direction of the noise, leaving the zydrate vials where they lay. Some accursed junkie would likely happen upon them before his return, but he didn't care. He needed to know what was happening. 

He turned the corner to see a repo man lash out with his scalpel and strike Sebastian right in the stomach. His brown eyes blew wide as he clutched his side in a vain effort to stop the bleeding. The boy cried out, tried to step forward but faltered, and fell.

There was so much blood. It wasn't like Graverobber hadn't seen anything like that before but when it was coming from someone he- someone like Sebastian, he lost all semblance of rational thought. His first impulse was to take down the repo man, which he did. All Graverobber had on him was a long knife strapped to his hip. He pulled it out and leapt at the dark, looming figure, driving the blade right into his chest. The man fell to the ground along with Graverobber's knife as ha lunged toward Sebastian. 

The boy was out. He was still breathing but shallowly at that, and when Graverobber pressed two fingers to the blood-slicked skin under his jaw, his pulse was weak. Graverobber ripped off his shirt and tore it into strips, wrapping them around sebastian's middle. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to du until the man could properly sew him up. Once he was out of fabric, Graverobber carefully lifted the boy with one arm under his knees and the other supporting his lower back. 

Running as fast as he could, graverobber headed to the only place in the city that he knew to be safe.

* * *

_A large figure tackled the repo man to the ground. The two tussled for a moment._

_All breath left Sebastian when he saw the repo man come out on top. Graverobber struggled against the boot on his chest, finally managing to wrench it away, but it was already too late. Before he could move once more, A scalpel bit into the pale skin of his throat._

_Sebastian watched, frozen and powerless as Graverobber toppled to the ground, blood flowing down his chest in steady pulses. His chemical-damaged hair splayed out on the cobblestones, but it was still the most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever seen. Eyes the size of saucers and voice silent save for a couple striained gurgles, he reached weakly for his knife, but fell short._

_Sebastian tried to reach out. He put every ounce of strength he had into getting to Graverobber, trying to stop the bleeding somehow, but his arm stubbornly refused to move. He wanted to scream, wanted to let the man know that he was there, that he was coming, but nothing came out. Every part of him was frozen solid._

_So much blood, soaking into his hair, his clothes, blooming on the street like poppies in dark, fertile earth. Sebastian felt something inside him break, only being able to stare at his lover’s lifeless body as the last spark left his eye._

* * *

Sebastian sprang awake with a gasp. Sweat soaked his forehead and he launched himself out of bed. He had to find Graverobber, he had to make sure he was okay. Ignoring both his unfamiliar surroundings and the searing pain in his abdomen, he stumbled to the door and threw it open.

“Graverobber-” he said, or tried to say. It came out as more of a strangled gasp. White spots danced at the edge of his vision as he looked frantically around himself. Graverobber came dashing down the long hallway and wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he collapsed against him.

“No, no, no, what are you doing?” Graverobber said, lowering Sebastian to the ground.

“Nightmare, I had to make sure you were okay,” he said, his voice cracking.

Graverobber wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I’m okay. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

They stood up, Sebastian leaning heavily on Graverobber, wincing at every step. The adrenaline had permitted him to run about twenty feet down the hallway, but it now stretched a marathon's length ahead.

Graverobber noticed that Sebastian hadn’t said anything in a while, just kept his head down and eyes shut tight. He assumed that this behavior was simply a reaction to running down a hallway with a just-healing slash wound, but out of nowhere, Sebastian turned to Gravrobber and mumbled “He- hey, I think I’m going to- um- pass out.”

Graverobber wanted to tell him that it was okay, that they would be back to the room in just a moment, but Sebastian had gone about five shades paler than he had been, even when he had first run out looking for Graverobber, so he eased the trembling boy down to the floor and made him sit with his head between his knees, rubbing his back as soothingly as he could. Graverobber was accustomed to the dead, not the sick or injured. 

It seemed like it was going to be alright, Sebastian’s breaths growing softer. Were they softer or shallower?

Suddenly, Sebastian went limp and collapsed into a still, sweaty heap on the floor.

“Okay, come on,” Graverobber said, “Time to get you to bed.” He picked Sebastian up gently, trying to be careful of the wound in his abdomen and carried him back down the hallway before placing him on top of the white sheets. “You’re okay. It’ll be okay.”

Sebastian came to with a start, gasping and trying to push himself up, only for his arms to give out under him each time. Graverobber placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him back down. “No, stay down.”

“I have to-”

“No.”

“Just-”

“Sebastian, stop it!” He realized what he’d done as Sebastian’s eyes started to water and his bottom lip trembled. Graverobber cupped the boy’s face with his hands. “You need to rest. You’ll only hurt yourself,” he said, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s sweat-soaked forehead. “I have to-”

“Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay,” Sebastian’s voice broke. “Please.”

Graverobber softened. “Hey, okay. Only if you don’t move any more, we don’t want your stitches to pull.”

Sebastian’s brow furrowed. “Stitches? Did you-” 

“Yeah.” 

Delirious with either fever from possible infection or just the pain of the wound, Sebastian felt like he was about to cry. Nobody had ever been that kind to him, and he certainly didn’t expect it from someone like Graverobber. “Thank you.”

Graverobber could tell that he meant it. 

* * *

Sebastian woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in so much pain, but as he looked over at Graverobber, sitting on a chair next to him, fast asleep leaning on the bed, everything seemed to be better, even just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed 'coping fic ii, the electric boogaloo' i'm posting this instead of doing my homework have fun i guess


End file.
